DwarfTown
Dwarftown is made up of 2 unquie spots to stop at. There is a crowd watching a Pixie and Sprite fight, and a store. Entering When you walk through everyone looks at you since you are much taller. You can either walk on your knees or walk normal. If you walk on your knees you soon become embarrassed and stand up. The Owner of the store will respond saying 'Oh, it's the kneeler.' It will open up a new dialouge and maybe raise prices. (I doubt it) = Dwarf Ring There will be a pixie and a sprite fighting quite angrly. You get the option to Place a bet, Watch the fight, or Help the Sprite since it is losing. Whatever you do the fight will end quickly with the Pixie sitting on top of the sprite with his fingers in the sprites nose and the Sprite will surrender and the crowd disperses Dwarftown Store When you enter you will have the option to ask for directions, buy stuff, or if you kneeled, to apologize. He says he would mimic being tall too if he could. You dont need to apologize. Buying: If you decide to buy something you may not ask for directions. But you can ask for directions then buy something. * Vial: 3 Gold - It is just sand, it looks special but it isn't. I dont know if sand is useful for magic. The shop owner wont let you open it, and gets annoyed when you try to investigate it. * Gauntlets: 5 Gold either one - Chain mail (hard to make, but you can get chains from the chain maker), and leather (hard to find supposedly). He will suggest the Leather guantlets. Either one makes you feel like you are better at sword play. You dont know if it is an illusion. * Potion of Mystery: 2 Gold - it is thick, clear, sweet/bitter smell. He gives you no explanation. It makes you feel so much skillful, then your hair falls out. He claims it is one of those, and he had sold one to that Chef-thing. * Honeycomb: 2 Gold- He says it is fresh. There is enough for 3 spells. It is just beeswax * Provisions: 3 Gold- He has 4 meals Directions: After 2 questions he gets annoyed and asks if you want to buy something or not. * First Noble: His name is Sansas, and doesnt care about anyone but himself. He is in a closed session with the council for 2 months. You would also have to find the Council building and nobody knows where that is. * Sleep Tonight: All the inns are by the dock for the sailors. He recommends the Wayfarers' Rest. But you have to watch yourself there, and everywhere in Khare. * Blind Beggar: There are many of them, but one in particular that everyone seems to dislike. He lives in the north of the City in the ruins of the Fallen Quarter. He is also in a 'sorry state', meaning he is in trouble. Category:Items Category:Clues Category:Town